Slayers - Lights out!
by findtheScissorhands
Summary: The whole gang is staying at a motel for the night. Suddenly, everything goes dark. What is going on?


**_Hello there... So, this is the first time I have the confidence to publish something in English, but since it's not my native language there might be some mistakes. I want to improve my English, so please tell me if you find any._**

_**Just so you know, though this is not a romantic fic, I ship Lina-Gourry and Zel-Amelia, so there are slight references to both couples. Also, though this is not a crossover either, there's a reference to Scruffy, the janitor from Futurama (I've been watching a lot of Futurama recently and just felt like including him someway).**_

_**Hope you like it :)**_

* * *

_*Everything is completely dark. Uneven footsteps reel across what sounds like a wooden floor, and suddenly somebody hits a wall*_

**Lina:-** Ajj... The wall! Damnit, I could swear there was a lamp right here...

_*A glass object falls to the floor and breaks*_

**Lina:-** And there goes the lamp! So funny... This is not funny! _*hits the wall*_ Hey! Somebody turn the lights on!

_*Lina gropes in the dark with no results, then somebody bumps into her*_

**Amelia:-** Ouch!

**Lina:-** Hey!

**Amelia:-** Lina?

**Lina:-** Amelia?

**Amelia:-** Miss Lina, what's happening?

**Lina:-** That's what I'd like to know... This cheap *ss motel... I bet they turn everything off at night just to save a little money...

**Amelia:-** Are you sure? It was all so sudden...

**Lina:-** _*angry*_ Well, they didn't choose the best time to mess with me, I was about to go to sleep... _*shouting*_ Gourry! Zelgadis! Where are you?

**Amelia:-** I don't think they're anywhere near, Miss Lina... Their rooms are on the other side of the house.

**Lina:-** We must find them! Gourry!

_*Somebody else bumps into her*_

**Lina:-** Eh! Gourry?

**Stranger:-** _*in a particularly gruff voice*_ Albert, the dishwasher.

**Lina:-** I see! So it was you! Turn the lights back on!

**Albert, the dishwasher:-** I didn't turn them off in the first place.

**Lina:-** Then what are you doing in my room?

**Albert, the dishwasher:-** It's scary up here... I don't want to be alone.

**Lina:-** ...?

_*The sound of a familiar voice interrupts*_

**Sylphiel:-** Miss Lina!

**Lina:-** What the...? Isn't that Sylphiel?

**Amelia:-** I'll go check! _*runs*_

**Lina:-** Amelia, be caref...!

_*Something heavily falls to the floor*_

**Albert, the dishwasher:-** Well that must have hurt...

**Lina:-** Why are you still here? Go find a candle or something!

**Sylphiel:-** _*getting closer_* Miss Lina! I knew I had heard your voice!

**Lina:-** Sylphiel! I didn´t know you were here too _*gropes for her in the dark*_ Eww... Why are you wet? And what are you wearing, some kind of cassock?

**Sylphiel:-** It's just a towell... I... I was at the pool.

**Lina:-** Pool? They told me they didn't have one! What a bunch of...

**Sylphiel:-** _*interrupts*_ Miss Lina, what is going on here?

**Lina:-** I have no idea... _*smashes the wall*_ Hey! If this is a joke, it's not funny!

**Sylphiel:-** I'm scared, miss Lina... These could be the effects of a spell.

**Lina:-** We need to find the others! _*tries to pull Sylphiel's towell*_ Let´s go, Sylphiel!

_*Rrrrip*_

**Lina:-** Umm... Those might have been the curtains.

**Sylphiel:-** Oh!

**Lina:-** Relax, it's all on Amelia anyways...

* * *

_*Two people walk blindly down the aisle*_

**Zelgadis:-** I'm sure the voices came from this direction, but I can't hear anything now.

**Gourry:-** _*worried*_ Let's just hope Lina hasn't set the room on fire yet...

_*A muffled sound stops them*_

**Gourry:-** Hey!

**Zelgadis:-** What's wrong?

**Gourry:-** I've stepped on something... _*gropes*_ Wait, I think it's a person... _*extending both hands*_ She has girl hair, maybe it's Lina...

_*Squish*_

**Gourry:-** _*embarrased*_ Alright, definetely not Lina... Way too... Umm, "developed".

**Zelgadis:-** ...Amelia?

**Amelia:-** _*dizzy*_ Hmm... _*regains conciousness*_ Guys! Is that you?

_*An unidentified flying object impacts loudly against someone's head*_

**Lina:-** _*severely irked*_ I heard you, Gourry! Why don't you go and "develop" a brain, you idiot!

**Gourry:-** Lina, you hit Zel.

**Lina:-** Oh... Sorry, Zel.

**Zelgadis:-** _*in pain*_ Why me...?

**Gourry:-** Hey, Lina, what's going on here?

**Lina:-** How would I know? Why does everybody ask me?

_*Silent pause*_

**Gourry:-** _*meditative*_ Well... It's just that everytime something like this happens to us, it turns out to be your fault.

**Zel/Ame:-** _*at the same time*_ He has a point.

**Lina:-** _*to Gourry*_ Oh, really?

_*Punch*_

**Gourry:-** That was Zel again.

**Zelgadis:-** _*unintelligible sounds*_ Abss ah blah...

**Lina:-** For your information, I never even left my room! The lights just turned themselves off!

**Sylphiel:-** It's a lot worse than that... You can't even see through the windows.

**Ame/Zel:-** Sylphiel?

**Gourry:-** Syl... Phiel... Ah, Sylphiel! Hey, it's been a long time! How are you?

_*Another punch, followed by a shrill whimper*_

**Lina:-** _*not so sure*_ Zel?

**Gourry:-** _*in pain*_ No, this time you got me...

**Lina:-** We can't just stay here and talk, Gourry! We need to find a way to... To..._ *grabs his clothes*_ Hey, are you wearing pajamas?

**Gourry:-** These? Yes, my striped ones.

**Lina:-** _*all happy*_ They feel so warm and padded, remind me to borrow them...

**Gourry:**- _*all sad*_ I would never get them back if you do...

**Zelgadis:**- _*sick of everything_* Could you please get serious for a moment? Let's try to think of a solution. Has anybody tried to cast a light spell?

_*Silent pause*_

**Lina:-** No.

**Amelia:-** No.

**Sylphiel:-** No.

**Albert, the dishwasher:-** No.

**Zelgadis:-** ...? Wait, who's that?

**Gourry:-** _*thinking*_ I can't believe none of you thought of that before, and they call me slow...

**Lina:-** _*irritated_* Alright! I'll try a little fireball!

_*More silence. Then they all hear the increasing sound of some sort of energy, but everything remains dark*_

**Lina:-** Nope, I still can't see anything.

**Gourry:-** How can you know if the spell's working?

**Lina:-** Let's see...

**Gourry:-** _*screaming*_ AHH! It burns!

**Lina:-** Well, I guess it does work.

**Amelia:-** Miss Lina, we have to get out of here.

**Lina:-** I agree. Come on, let's move!

_*Great bunch of noise. Everyone gets up and starts to run*_

**Lina:-** Let's see, here is where the hallway ends! I think there was a corner right... HEY! NO!

_*The whole gang falls painfully down the motel stairs*_

- Ajj...

- Ouch...

- My nose...

_*Lina punches the floor with her naked fist*_

**Lina:-** Damnit! I forgot about the stairs... Is everybody alright?

**Amelia:**- Miss Lina! I think we're in the garden! I fell on top of one of the statues!

**Zelgadis:**- That would be me.

**Amelia:-** Oh... I'm sorry, mister Zelgadis. But why are you shirtless?

**Zelgadis:-** I wanted to go to the pool...

**Lina:-** _*deeply ofended*_ Oh, right, they told YOU there was a pool...

**Gourry:**- _*interrupts*_ Wait a second... So, Zel and Sylphiel have only their bathing suits on, while the rest of us are wearing pajamas...

**Lina:-** Yeah, so?

**Gourry:-** Nothing, just checking... None of us is dressed as a woman this time, right?

**Lina:-** No... _*not really convinced*_ Al least I hope not.

**Amelia:-** _*embarrased*_ Umm... I'm wearing bunny slippers.

**Lina:-** Meh, that doesn't even count as embarrasing anymore... Hey! Who's pulling my hair?

**Sylphiel:-** Sorry, Miss Lina... It's just that you have such soft hair!

**Gourry:-** Sylphiel, that's me...

**Sylphiel:-** Oh...

**Lina:-** But then who is pul...? _*gropes*_ Oh, it's just the doorknob... Hey, there's a door here! _*looses enthusiasm*_ And it's completely locked.

**Gourry:-** Let me try... _*pushes*_ Hmpf... Yeah, it's locked.

**Lina:-** Ok, everybody stay away! FIREBA...!

**Zel/Gou:-** _*alarmed*_ Lina, don't!

**Lina:-** Come on guys, it's right in front of me, I won't miss...

**Gourry:**- We know you won't.

**Zelgadis:** We're just out of money to pay for it.

**Lina:**- Amelia will pay.

**Amelia:-** _*muttering*_ I never said so...

**Lina:-** _*bored*_ Alright then... If we can't blow it up, then we'll have to force the lock. But we need something tiny and sharp, kinda like a needle... _*thinking*_ Of course! Zel's hair! Amelia, pull out a few of those!

**Zelgadis:-** _*ofended*_ Lina!

**Amelia:-** Umm... If you say so...

_*Tears two hairs out*_

**Gourry:-** Ouch! Those are mine!

**Amelia:-** I'm so sorry...! Wow, Sylphiel was right, your hair is so soft...

**Lina:** _*slightly jealous*_ Amelia!

**Amelia:-** Alright, alright!

_*Another two hairs come out*_

**Zelgadis:-** _*ice cold_* Ouch.

**Amelia:-** Sorry...

**Lina:-** Meh, stop apologizing already! Where are you? Oh, there you are... Fetch me those wires!

**Zelgadis:-** _*depressed*_ "Wires"?

**Lina:-** _*takes a hair and introduces it in the keyhole*_ Let's see... Just a little bit more to the left...

_*Click*_

**Lina:-** Yes! Let's go! We need to find the exit, and then...!

_*Everybody falls down another flight of stairs and land violently against the floor*_

**Lina:**- _*desperate*_ Oh, COME ON! How many stairs could these people possibly need?! I'm getting really tired of this!

_*A lot of voices whisper in the dark*_

**Zelgadis:-** What... Where are we? Who´s there?

**Gourry:-** Agh... Can't... Breathe...

**Amelia:-** Miss Lina! I think you're standing on Gourry!

**Sylphiel:-** _*guilty*_ Oh! I'm also standing on Gourry!

**Gourry:-** Everyone's standing on Gourry...

**Zangulus:-** That voice... Could it be Gourry Gabriev?

**Gourry:-** _*confused*_ I think so... Who are you?

**Zangulus:-** Can't you recognize my voice?

**Lina:-** _*surprised*_ Zangulus?

**Martina:-** And Martina!

**Lina:-** Martina! What are you two doing here?

**Martina:-** Oh, what is so surprising about that? Can't my handsome husband and I go out for a romantic weekend?

**Lina:-** I don't know... This is one of the worst motels I have ever been to, honestly.

**Martina:-** Shut your mouth, Lina Inverse! This is nothing but the best hotel in my kingdom!

**Lina:-** Well that actually explains a lot...

**Amelia:-** Miss Lina, don't be so rude...

**Prince Phil:-** Amelia?

**Amelia:-** Dad?

**Prince Phil:-** _*all happy*_ Amelia!

**Amelia:-** _*all happy_* Dad!

**Lina/Gou/Zel:-** _*all depressed*_ Prince Phil...

**Prince Phil:-** _*enthusiastic_* Forget the protocole, everybody! Come here and give this prince a hug!

**Xelloss:**- Well, well... What a lovely meeting!

**Zel/Ame/Gou:-** Xelloss?

**Lina:-** Oh, not you...

**Xelloss:-** Uh? Why so mean? You can't even see me!

**Lina:-** Right, and I bet that is your fault, isn´t it?

**Xelloss:-** That's a secret.

**Pokota:-** I hate this guy.

**Filia:-** Tell me about it.

**Lina:-** _*irritated*_ Ok, is there ANYBODY in the world that is NOT in this motel room right now?!

**Lyos:-** No.

**Rezo:-** No.

**Naga:-** Oww-hohohohoho!

**Lina:-** _*alarmed*_ That's it, I'm out of here! I don't care how! Come on, Gourry! _*tries to take him by the hand*_

**Albert, the dishwasher:-** It's Albert, the dishwasher.

**Lina:-** _*looses it*_ WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!

**Gourry:-** Lina, NO...!

.

.

.

.

**_*Dragon Slave*_**

.


End file.
